First meeting
by Odoroki
Summary: Fushigi Yuugi's Cast meets Gensomaden Saiyuki's Cast. How much chaos will they create? Find out! Chapter 4 up!
1. First Meeting

first meeting;  
  
Written by: Negashiite ('')  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are from Fushigi Yuugi and Gensomaden Saiyuki! Totally copyright Yuu Watase(FY) and Kazuya Minekura(GS)!   
  
Note: BTW, this continues from the Eikoden in Fushigi Yuugi! Tasuki is older than Goku, not the other way. Ha ha... Anyway, Goku IS shorter than Tasuki. Chichiri should be... 28 years old I guess. Tasuki should be 22. Goku is 18, Gojyo and Hakkai is 22 and Sanzo is 23.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Tasuki looked over at Chichiri. They were at a nearby stall, for they stopped to take a break on their journey. "Oi, Chichiri! I don't really get why we're travelling by foot. You can just take that tunic off, spread it out and pop us to where ever we want to go." Chichiri looked at Tasuki, and said "Then it won't be called travelling anymore."Na no da."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Ne.. Sanzo! HARAHETA!" Goku's stomach was rumbling again. He had not eaten for a whole day and he was complaining. "Urusai, Bakasaru!" Sanzo took out his fan and twacked Goku on the head. "You're not the only one whose hungry here you know?" "Goku, I'm sure we'll reach a town soon.. Then we can go to a stall to eat, so bear with it for a little." Hakkai said, smiling.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-   
  
Tasuki was gulping down his cup of sake. "Man, I'm thirsty." Suddenly, four weird people stepped into the stall. Chichiri and Tasuki looked over at them. "Wonder who those people are, but they sure look funny. That weird priest." Sanzo overheard Tasuki and glared at him. "You got a death wish? You orange haired freak?" Sanzo said as he glared at Tasuki more. "Then a Blondie, droopy eyed monk wants a frying?" They both took out their fans.  
  
Sanzo and Tasuki was fighting, and Chichiri and Hakkai were sighing. "Yare yare" They both said at the same time. Hakkai started apologizing to Chichiri on Sanzo's behalf. "Anou... Gomen. Sanzo's attitude is always like that." "Its okay no da. Tasuki's temper is bad too. Na no da." Hakkai and Chichiri smiled at each other, politely. "You idiot!" "YOU ARE THE IDIOT!" The voices were heard behind.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
All of a sudden, a guy with sharp claws slammed the door open. Chichiri, Hakkai, Goku, Tasuki, Sanzo and Gojyo all turned in the direction the door was. "Demon! But I didn't sense his presence!" Hakkai said. "Yeah. I should have sensed it too!" Chichiri replied. "Ahhh.... Yay! Finally! I can get a workout! Its fun!" Goku said, happily. "Eeeeep! Help! This happened when we were finding Mitsukake too! Cause I thought those monsters were ALIVE! I couldn't use my fire!" Tasuki held onto Hakkai, scared. Everyone looked at Tasuki, then looked back. "Anou.. Are you okay? Don't worry, they aren't THAT frightening once you get used to it." "Are they alive?" Tasuki asked. "No."   
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!" A huge blast of fire burnt the demon into ashes. "There!" Tasuki gleemed. "WHADD'YA TRYING TO DO?!?! KILL SOMEONE WITH YOUR FIRE?! Anyway, you ruined my chance to work out more!" Goku shouted at Tasuki. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!" A scream came from outside. "What... Whats happening?" asked Goku. "Goku! Be careful!" Hakkai shouted over, warning the clueless young boy. They all ran out of the stall, to see what was going on. "An army of whatever you are!! I'll toast them with my fire!" Tasuki pulled out his fan from the back, and was about to shout Rekka Shinen when Chichiri stopped him. "Tasuki, they're not ordinary demons." "Of course they aren't! Anything thats dead and still walking ISN'T NORMAL AT ALL!! Peh'" "Chichiri-san is right, Tasuki-san. I can sense it." said Hakkai.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"I know! They were sent by that creep, Kougaji." Gojyo remarked. "He doesn't have a good taste in his demons, does he. I look so much better than those creeps!" "SHUT THE HELL UP! Kono Ero Kappa." Sanzo shouted. He took out his fan and whacked Gojyo on his head. "Itaa! I was only saying!" Sanzo started shooting at the demons. One by one they were wiped out, but when they got to the last one, he was almost invincable. "Heh. Weaklings... I'm Hikou, and you'll remember it. I'm sure! I'm here to get the scripture from Sanzo and get rid that Monk!" "Which monk?" Goku asked curiously. "That blue haired monk. Ha ha!" "Why do you want to get rid of him?" Goku asked again. "He killed me! I thought he was my best friend!" "Didn't we settle this years ago? You told me it was over. You.. Went back to the water." "None of your bussiness! Now die!" "Hyaaaaaaaaaaa! Nyoibou, EXTEND!" Goku's nyoibou had no effect on it either. Hikou managed to catch hold of the other end. Goku let go, and then the demon took his Nyoibou and swung it at Sanzo, which sent Sanzo flying to the wall.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sanzo was badly hurt. He took out his gun and shot it at the demon. The demon's arm was hurt, but nothing else. Hikou used a very powerful water attack on Chichiri, almost drowning him. "You'll pay for hurting Chichiri and that Blondie! REKKA SHINEN!!!" "I... have to kill my best friend a third time... YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS ME? As long as I have this scar on my face, I won't forget what happened." "Chichiri-san..." Hakkai added in. "I know how you feel."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
To be continued in Part 02 .....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
[author's notes]  
  
Heh heh. Come to think of it... Chichiri's past is somewhat like Hakkai's. Well, they both saw someone they care for so much die right before their eyes. (Chichiri's best friend, Hikou and Hakkai's sister, Kanan) Pretty sad actually. Tasuki and Sanzo could have a fan fight! Sounds fun! Heh heh. Miaka can compete against Goku for food. And well, Gojyo could go chase Nuriko, if Nuriko were alive. (Nuriko's a guy, which looks like a girl. And dresses up like one in the begining. Nuriko's sister died.. WAAHH!) Oh yeah.. Please Read, and RATE!! Thanks!!!  
  
P.S. Tamahome's a miser. 


	2. My Best Friend

my best friend;  
  
Written by: Negashiite  
  
Disclaimer: Yep. Fushigi Yuugi is by Yuu Watase-sama and Gensomaden Saiyuki is by Kazuya Minekura-sama. Their lords! Ha ha...  
  
Notes: [SPOILERS] Stuff about Chichiri's past, Hakkai's past and a fan fight. Heh heh. Poor me. I'm in the middle of the fan fight. Okay... BTW, sorry I took quite awhile to get the second chapter up! Gomen!!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chichiri chanted a spell. He didn't want to kill his friend all over for the third time. "Hikou, I won't let you die alone again!" Chichiri grabbed Hikou from his back and continued chanting his spell. "Let me go! Chichiri!" Tasuki ran as fast as he could to Chichiri, trying to get him away from Hikou. "Be careful!! Tasuki-chan!!" Hakkai shouted. He used his ki attacks to fire at the water barrier. The water barrier broke when Gojyo slashed Hikou on his leg. "ARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" "KAN!!" Chichiri completed his chanting. Just then, Tasuki grabbed him away. Hikou dropped to the ground, turning into water. Chichiri ran to Hikou's side, carring him by the head. "Chichiri.. I'm sorry."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hikou became water once again. And tears dropped down from Chichiri's eyes. "I'm sorry..." "HIKOU!!!!" Chichiri wiped the tears off his face. "I return to the water once again...." Tears were also coming out of Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai's eyes. Sanzo got up, and wiped the dirt off his clothes. "Thats that."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sanzo lit a cigarette, and stood at the side. "Chichiri-san... Don't feel sad. I know how you feel." wiping out the tears in his own eyes, Hakkai smiled. "Its okay, I've lost someone I loved very much too. But I just couldn't help her when she was in need. Why don't you tell me what happened to you last time? Or do you prefer not to tell?" "I'm okay. Why don't I tell you at an inn? Its getting late anyway." answered Chichiri.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"WAITER!! WAITER!!" Goku was impatiently calling to waiter. "I want this pork, this chicken, this fish...(it goes on)" "ENOUGH! Bakasaru!" Sanzo shouted at Goku. Goku waited for the food to be served, thumping his finger on the table. Chichiri and Hakkai were in a room. Chichiri was talking about his past. "I had a best friend, Hikou and a girl I loved alot. I went travelling for a little and I trusted the girl I loved with Hikou. When I came back, I found out that the girl I loved had fallen for Hikou..." Hakkai was shocked. "I was so angry and betrayed. I didn't know what I was doing, then I-" Chichiri paused. "I trusted them... I didn't know what got over me. I just did it.." Hakkai was even more surprised. "Then one day there was a flood. Hikou had fallen off a cliff, I was grabbing his hand, trying to pull him up. I was still feeling betrayed. The wind was too strong.. A stone hit my eye to give me this scar.. I let go..." Hakkai was trying to comfort Chichiri. "Chichiri-san.. The stone hit your eye, and it must have hurt. Thats why you let go, right?" "Yes but.. I shouldn't have, even if I died. I shouldn't have let go...."  
  
"It hurts me so deeply to see you die, Kanan.." Hakkai was thinking about his past. "Chichiri-san, I did things that were reckless before too. You were that mask to hide your feelings deep down inside, right?" "It makes me smile all the time." "I smile all the time to hide stuff too. Chichiri-san." Hakkai looked at his hands. "I used a dagger and killed 999 demons. Thats how I became one myself too. It is said that if a person gets soaked in 1000 demons' blood in a day, he will become a demon himself." "But you killed 999. Didn't you, Hakkai?" Chichiri asked. "Hai. But the last demon slashed his hand and dripped the blood on me, making me a demon. Chin Yiso." "Then why did you kill the demons?" "Because Kanan, my wife and sister, was captured by them. But all I found out was that she bore the child of a demon, and she killed herself, right in front of me."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The food was served. Goku was calling Tasuki over to join them for dinner. "TASUKI!!! TASUKI!! Come join us for dinner!!" Sanzo glared at Tasuki. "No thanks, your owner there seems to be a little angry." "He's not my owner! He's Sanzo." Goku blurted out. "Keh' He's your owner! Nyah nyah!" "He's NOT!!" "Is too!" "Is not!" "Childish."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"URUSAI! YOU TWO IDIOTS!" Sanzo took out his fan. Tasuki took out his in self-defence. "Hey, Goku. Are those two holding some sort of a Fan Fight or something? I support Tasuki." "Me too." "Grrrr... Omae wo Korosu.[1] "  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
To be continued....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
[1] In other words, it means... "I'll kill you."  
  
[authors notes]  
  
Okay.. Up in the next chapter... Find out who wins the Fan fight! Its fun! What does Sanzo do to Gojyo at night? Find out in the next chapter!! ^^ 


	3. What I Hate you For

what i hate you for;  
  
Written by: Negashiite ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: Same again.. Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase. Gensomaden Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura. I made no money out of this. Its just fun to do it.  
  
Note: Just something I made for fun. Nothing too serious, and the fan fight is still on! Ganbatte Tasuki and Sanzo! Heh heh... I know the name is bad, but my mind is blank. So thats pretty good for a blank mind eh? In this chapter... You'll find out what Sanzo's hobby is.. Or rather.. What he likes to do at night.. ^^ [Ummmm... This came out the same day the second chapter was out.. Heh heh...]  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Take that! You idiotic monk!" "You're the idiot. You idiot." "Grrrrr... Wait'll I use my fire!" "Ch', I can use my gun and kill you at one spot." Sanzo and Tasuki were still at their fan fight. "Oi, Gojyo! You took the last piece of meat! ITS MINE!! I ORDERED IT!!" Goku's tummy was rumbling. "No way, Its MINE Bakasaru! I took it! Peh' Greedy monkey." Hakkai was walking down the stairs with Chichiri when he saw the fight. "Anou.... 'sweatdrops' Chichiri-san... Should we stop them?" "I don't know. Na no da." Chichiri put his mask back on. "But one things for sure, things are exciting! Two fights! Na no da."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Getting tired? Droopy eyed monk- no wait... Monster!" Tasuki laughed. "I'm not the one getting tired, you idiot." Sanzo smirked. "You won't win." "Hrrrmp. Mister Droopy eyed monk, lets see about that!" And they continued fighting.... and fighting... (You know...)  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Gimme that piece of meat! Kono Ero Kappa! (Perverted Water Monster)" Goku was getting tired fighting for that piece of meat. "You'd better...give it...to me! Now! 'huff huff' Now!!" Hakkai turned to Gojyo, smiled and said, "Gojyo-san, I think you should give that piece to Goku, after all, he's younger than you." "Here you go, Bakasaru." Gojyo threw the piece of meat to Goku. "Mmmmmmmm.. Delicious!" Gojyo was still watching the fan fight going on between Tasuki and Sanzo. "Exciting fan fight, Hakkai. Care to bet?" "Sure. Who do you bet on?" "I hope that Tasuki guy over there wins. Y'know.." "Then I guess I'll bet on Sanzo." Hakkai whispered to Gojyo, saying, "Actually, I hope Tasuki-chan wins too." Gojyo let out a laugh. "I'm sure you do." "IDIOT!!" "YOU IDIOT!!" YOU'RE THE IDIOT!!!" "NO, YOU ARE!!!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The fan fight had to be continued tomorrow. No one seemed to be winning. They both were experts at the fan. There were only three rooms in the inn. Tasuki had to sleep in the same room as Goku, which was quite good for they both sleep like pigs. Chichiri slept in the same room as Hakkai, and Sanzo was really angry when he had to sleep in the same room as Gojyo. "Kono Ero Kappa. Why do I have to sleep in the same room as him?" Gojyo didn't look any happier. (It seems like something interesting will happen tonight... -_-;;) "Ch' Do I look happy sleeping in the same room as you?" "Maa maa.. You two have shared the same room many times before." Hakkai added. "Ch' I never get used to it." Tasuki looked at Goku, and asked, "How old are you anyway?" Goku looked at Tasuki with his innocent eyes, and replied, "18. Guess we'll share a room tonight, since its already been arranged. Ne?" "Yeah." Tasuki smiled at Goku, and Goku smiled back.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
At night...  
  
Tasuki and Goku were happily sleeping in their beds. (Snoring a little. Not too much.) Chichiri and Hakkai were also sleeping soundly. Only the next room wasn't. Sanzo was turning away, so as not to see Gojyo. Gojyo was fast asleep by then. Sanzo was getting irritated with Gojyo's snoring. "Darn that Kappa." Sanzo thought for a moment, then stepped out of his bed. He slowly walked over to Gojyo's bedside. "Kono Ero Kappa.." Gojyo was still sleeping, not noticing Sanzo walking towards him. Sanzo sat down on Gojyo's bed, making sure he didn't wake Gojyo up. He bent down and looked at Gojyo, then sat up again. "Y'know... There's something I really wanted to do for quite awhile now..." Sanzo looked at his bed. "And the thing I need to use is there, at my bed."   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sanzo stood up, walked over to his bed and took his fan. He then walked to Gojyo again, and continued saying, "I always wanted to do this, I always wanted to - " He bent down, and smiled. "I hope this WILL hurt." Sanzo used his fan and whacked Gojyo on the head. "This serves you right! Hope Tasuki will win eh? You'll pay!!" Gojyo was still sleeping. "Its amazing how you managed to sleep through this. Anyway, I need practice." Sanzo continued whacking Gojyo... On and on... till dawn.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
To be continued....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
[authors notes]  
  
I wasn't thinking anything. Nothing at all! Heh heh. Its nice to find out Sanzo's hobby y'know... But.. I don't think that is exactly it.. ^^;; Okay, here goes.. In the next chapter, you'll find out the winner of the fan fight. (Or... Not.) You'll get to know about Miaka and Taka's child, Hikari Sukunami. (Not Kou.. Its Hikari.) And you'll also know more about fan fights. (I think, then again, I might be wrong.) 


	4. Light

light;  
  
Written by: Mayumi-chan (the person who loves dragging fan fights on and on..)  
  
Disclaimer: You see this all the time! Characters belong to either Yuu Watase-sama or Kazuya Minekura-sama! (Even with the cool 'lord' name behind too.)  
  
Note: This chapter, a very stupid fan fight - hikari sukunami, Miaka and Taka's child - more about fan fights. Thats it. No dragging (You think? Heh heh.)  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Gojyo woke up with a yawn, finding aches all over his body. Sanzo snickered a little. "You frantic monk! (definition of frantic - wild with anger) You did this, didn't you?" "What was that? I didn't bother to listen to you." "Hrmp. Darn you, darn you." Gojyo angrily left the room. "Wake up Tasuki! Goku! na no da." "Zzzzzzzzzzzzz!" Goku and Tasuki were still busily sleeping. "WAKE UP! Na no da." Chichiri dragged Tasuki out of the bed, then Goku. "Itaaa! Chichiri! I'm tired! I need energy to beat that Monk in my fan fight!" "But Taka's here! Na no da!" "Taka? Honto?" Tasuki got up immediatly. "Hey, Goku... Wanna meet 'little demon'?" "A demon? Doko? (Where?)" Tasuki looked at Chichiri. "He's not a demon, really. He just has the chinese character 'oni' on his forehead. So I call him 'little demon'! (Obake-chan)" "Really? Cool!" Tasuki got up, and walked downstairs. "Matte!!! Matte Tasuki!!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Obake-chan!! (little demon) Long time no see! How are -" Taka walked over, and hit Tasuki on the head. "Who are you calling Obake-chan? (little demon)" Chichiri was carrying Hikari, Miaka and Taka's child. "So this is the 'little demon' you were talking about, Tasuki?" Goku questioned. "AHEM! I'm Taka. Taka Sukunami." "Oh! Hi Taka!! Do you have money? HARAHETA..." replied Goku, with his stomach rumbling. "Oh god... Not again.. Here you go, my favourite food, a peach." "Thank you!!" Goku munched away happily. "Taka! Y'know, this little bugger down 'ere ain't half that bad. But the best is that he looks like me!" said Tasuki, pointing to Taka's child, Hikari. "Thank goodness then. Mister Genrou!" Taka gave a cold glare at Tasuki. Tasuki looked away, pretending it was none of his bussiness. "Y'know, Taka... I don't know which Blondie is worse." "What do you mean?" "Theres' a Blondie, droopy eyed monk up there in that room. I wonder if Nakago was better than 'im." Sanzo just stepped out of his room, and happened to overhear the conversation. "You are so dead." Sanzo clenched his fists tightly on his fan. "I mean, Nakago was like so much better than that Blondie."   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Uhhhhh, Tasuki... Do you mean... HIM?" Tasuki turned around, and got whacked in the face by Sanzo. "Itaaaaaa! What are you doing?!?!?" "Good." Sanzo turned around and walked away briskly. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY GOOD?!?!" Tasuki was getting angrier. "HRMP!" Goku ran after Sanzo, but was stopped by Gojyo. "Psst ~ Bakasaru!" Goku turned around to face Gojyo. "Whadd'ya want? Kono Ero Kappa! I'm trying to catch up with Sanzo!" "Just telling you this - Don't sleep in the Same room as Sanzo!" "Why nawt?" asked Goku, curiously. "He's crazy." "I HEARD that." Sanzo shouted. "And YOU'RE DEAD, Kono Ero Kappa!!" Everybody turned away, pretending not to see what was happening. Sanzo was hitting Gojyo with his fan - bhard/b. "HEEEEELLLLPPP!!!! The darn corrupt monk is gonna kill me!!!" Gojyo shouted for help. Hakkai walked over to Sanzo, and tried to stop him. "Yare yare desu ne... Sanzo, don't you think you're a little too hard on him? Anyway, I doubt Goku listened to him." "I don't care about whether that Bakasaru listened or not, I just want him to pay! Count yourself lucky then, Kono Ero Kappa." Hakkai smiled at Gojyo, and helped him up. "Hope he wasn't too hard on you this time, Gojyo."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Say.... Y'know..." Goku said. "I'm feeling hungry again. SANZO ~ HARAHETA!!!" Sanzo turned round and whacked Goku on the head. "I'm not in the mood for food." "Sanzo!!!!! You made a rhyme!!!" Goku said excitedly. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!" "Ch' Stingy Monk!" Goku sat down on the floor, angrily. "Oy, Goku! Here, take this bit of money to buy your food!" Tasuki threw some money over. "Thank you!!!" Goku ran to the counter and got himself some food. "Now, I can't buy Sake.." Tasuki sighed. He walked over to Chichiri, who was still holding onto Hikari, and carried Hikari. "Oh, Little thing! Don't grow up to be like your father, grow up to be like the cool Gen-chan! Okay?" Chichiri giggled a little. "Listen.. You must not like Milk, and you must hate the people you hate!" "Excuse me, mister Tasuki... Stop teaching my child all your nonsense!" "Well, you don't want her to grow up being like YOU, would you? Ahhh... I'm bored. I'll go find that Blondie and pay him back double what he did to me!" Tasuki walked up the stairs to Sanzo's room. It was cold, he could feel it from outside. Should he go in? He pondered. Even Gojyo couldn't enter the room, since SANZO said so. "Might 'swell, since he hit me with his fan. And I'm bored." Tasuki leaned against Sanzo's rooms' door. Sanzo walked to the door, and opened it. Tasuki fell to the ground. "What do YOU want?" Sanzo asked impatiently. "To continue fighting you! I won't lose!" with that, Tasuki took his fan and whacked Sanzo. "The hell -"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sanzo took his fan (Which appeared from nowhere) and began to hit Tasuki back. "You'll die!" Sanzo continued hitting Tasuki. Tasuki could take no more. "Okay! You're the expert... I give up!" Tasuki raised his hands, since he didn't have a white cloth to wave. "REKKA SHINEN!" Sanzo choked in the smoke. "Are you trying to kill me?!?!?!" "Close enough." Tasuki laughed and ran off. "See ya sucker!" "Omae wo Korosu!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hakkai tickled Hikari, and Hikari giggled. "She's really cute, if only Kanan were alive... She'd love to have a child of her own, but not that of a demon's...." Gojyo patted Hakkai's shoulder and said, "Yeah, that little bugger there is cute." Hakkai looked at Goku, who was still munching on a last piece of chicken. "Ne, Gojyo... Do you think Sanzo regards Goku as his son or as his pet?" "Neither. He treats Goku like a punching bag, but used for whacking with a fan or shooting at." Hakkai laughed. "Yeah, you're right. Ha ha."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
To be continued....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
To the Reviewers!!  
  
Eiri Izz: Thanks for your review. I'll try to get better.  
  
shadow's flame: Mmm.. ^^ It is?  
  
Hibiki Sakura: Wow! This story is on your fav. stories list! ^^ Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
[author's notes]  
  
Sorry I took so long!! Okay, this time. I made it. Sanzo won (with thorough discussion with friends). I was pretty much hoping it was a draw, but there wouldn't be any fun left in it! So just had to do it! It turned out crappy, but its good enough to please a person like me! I hope you enjoyed the past 4 chapters! This is really long, eh? Heh heh. I write alot (of junk). 


End file.
